bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayaka
| birthplace = | birthday = July 20th | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'2'' | weight = 110 lbs | blood type = O | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | division = | previous division = | profession = , of the 7th Division | previous profession = 4th Seat of the 11th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = 7th Division Barracks, , Soul Society | relatives = | education = | marital status = Single | shikai = Benihari | bankai = |tblColour = #800080 |textColour = #FF0000 }} Ayaka (彩花, Ayaka) is a . She is the lieutenant of the under Captain Yasuke. Prior to this promotion, Ayaka was the 4th seat of the under Captain Kenpachi Nagashi. Ayaka is also the lover of Kamui, the . Ayaka holds the desire to gain enough strength to overcome her former Captain Nagashi and claim the title of for herself. Appearance Beautiful and gorgeous. These are two of the words often used to describe the looks of Ayaka. Standing straight, she gives a feeling a nobility while her tender smile radiates kindness and love. Despite her fair shortness, how she holds herself attracts attention. Her slender build hides her remarkable strength, and her pale, creamy flesh seems delicate and is soft to the touch. While not incredibly large, Ayaka has breasts of an ample size. Her narrower face, smaller nose, and thin pink lips continue to convey her attractiveness. Ayaka's eyes are a deep red, holding an appearance of power which is only amplified when she is angry, but with her normal gaze has a sort of warmness to them. Ayaka's hair holds a dark, purplish tint to it with a long length that reaches just above her knees, and has bangs in the front covering her forehead. With all these features, many consider Ayaka to be one of the most beautiful Shinigami ever. Aside from her physical looks, Ayaka wears what many consider to be a strange choice in clothing. Her clothing is highly revealing, showing larges tracks of skin through see-through clothing, though her breasts and other "important" parts are covered. Ayaka reasons she wears this as it is comfortable and easy to move around in, and perhaps distracting to those she fights with. What she wears is a black and purple skin-suit. Black bits on the cloth cover her breasts, thighs, and forearms. Purple, more see-through bits cover her stomach, arms, and calves, and part of her back. On it, she has pins that are golden in color, and golden, detailed armor that is on her shoulders. She often wears a veil on her head that is black, with a small beaded string that crosses her forehead with a red jewel. Her shoes are also lightly plated in a darker metal with a small heel to them. When she was younger, Ayaka wore a variation of this outfit. It was more or less the same, but possessed silver pins and in place of the golden ones. The shoulder guards were also silver, and far simpler in design. Ayaka did not wear a veil on her head at this point, and often tied her hair in a simple ponytail. Personality History Powers & Abilities Zankensoki : *'Sōjutsu Expert': *'Bōjutsu Practitioner': : : : Zanpakutō Benihari (紅針, Crimson Needle) *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: The ability of Benihari revolves around the build up of pressure. *' ': Not yet achieved. She appears to be working towards gaining it with help from her Captain, Yasuke, and from her lover, Kamui. Trivia Quotes